Dejaré de pensar en la derrota
by Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter
Summary: Desde que lo eligieron, pensó que era un error. Tal vez no saldría vivo, ¿por qué el Cáliz de Fuego lo habría elegido? Albus pensó por un instante en salir corriendo, pero ya estando frente a la verdad, mejor esforzarse e intentar ganar, ¿no? [Colección "El Torneo de los Tres Magos", IV edición] [WI?]


_**Derechos:**_ _Trama y otros detalles son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso. Lo demás, ya saben de quién es._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _obvio WI? sobre la posibilidad de que uno de los más afamados personajes de la saga haya estado en el Torneo de los Tres Magos de joven. Por favor, nada de reclamos injustificados._

 _El presente texto participa en prueba de mayo para la IV edición de "El Torneo de los Tres Magos", del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 _Personaje correspondiente: Albus Dumbledore._

* * *

 **Dejaré de pensar en la derrota.**

Mirar esa montaña hizo que Albus pensara, por enésima vez, que había sido estúpido.

Nadie lo diría con las notas que sacaba, eso era seguro. Su bonita colección de Extraordinarios en todas las asignaturas habían sido el primer boleto rumbo a esa edición del Torneo de los Tres Magos, a realizarse en Durmstrang. Aunque bien mirado, no lo sabía al comenzar la dichosa colección de notas.

El Torneo de los Tres Magos, que prometía al ganador gloria eterna, una fortuna en galeones y un trofeo bastante bonito, ahora lo estaba enviando a la muerte.

«Deben llegar a la cima de la montaña usando la varita cierto número de veces, dentro del tiempo límite y cuidándose de las trampas.»

Sí, esa era la primera prueba… abreviando bastante.

Para empezar, Albus sabía poco de montañas. En donde vivía no había muchas; es más, Godric's Hollow podía considerarse un sitio de lo más plano. Se veían algunas montañas desde Hogwarts, pero no eran lo suficientemente accesibles como para ir a pasear a sus cercanías, menos para escalarlas el fin de semana.

Para seguir, les habían dado un equipo muy básico para la tarea esperando que lo compensaran con magia, pero por lo visto, sin tomar en cuenta la restricción de la prueba sobre las veces que podían realizar hechizos. Era una suerte que Albus supiera algo de técnicas muggles y que casi todos los artilugios a su disposición los identificara, aunque eso no era lo mismo que saber cómo se usaban. Si no acababa muerto, sería un milagro.

Y para rematar, era el más joven de los campeones. ¿A santo de qué el Cáliz de Fuego lo había elegido? Tenía catorce años. De Hogwarts, habían ido varios candidatos mayores que él, con más experiencia y unos cuantos trucos bajo la manga. Él solo contaba con su increíble intelecto y un poco de condición física, pero nada más. Fue el único candidato menor de quince años en presentarse al Torneo, que él supiera, ¡no solo de Hogwarts, sino de las tres escuelas!, y resultó elegido. No le extrañaba nada que la gente lo mirara como un bicho raro al recorrer los pasillos de Durmstrang y que los otros dos campeones lo trataran como alguien que pronto ya no iba a estorbar.

—Un último detalle, damas y caballeros.

Al pie de la montaña, se encontraban los jueces y algunos de los alumnos que mejor resistían el frío, escuchando atentamente lo que el vocero del Ministerio de Magia local les estaba explicando. Albus, pese a sus nervios, tragó saliva y escuchó con atención, al tiempo que se frotaba las manos, bien cubiertas por unos mitones color tinto.

—Cuando lleguen a la cima, los campeones deberán demostrarlo con un banderín de su escuela, el cual tendremos aquí —el mago que hablaba a la gente allí reunida, en una mano, alzó tres largos trozos de tela, uno de los cuales estaba bordado con los cuatro animales y la "H" de Hogwarts—. Significa que deberán reservar al menos un hechizo para cuando lleguen allá.

Albus inhaló profundamente, antes de dejar escapar el aire con lentitud.

Algo le decía que aquella última frase del vocero era una especie de advertencia.

La verdadera pregunta era de qué intentaba advertirles.

—&—

Mirando a su espalda, Albus pudo ver una montaña vecina que, por fortuna, era más alta que la que intentaba escalar.

¿Por fortuna? Pues sí. De ser la otra la que escalara, no iría ni por la mitad.

Hacía varios metros que sus contrincantes se habían perdido de vista. Al iniciar el ascenso, se les había guiado a unos senderos bastante escondidos, lo cual les facilitaba el primer tramo. La campeona de Durmstrang, de cabello negro muy largo y recogido en una trenza, apenas le había dedicado un gesto amable de cabeza antes de separarse. Por su parte, el campeón de Beauxbatons había hecho gala de una arrogancia suprema al adelantarse con la barbilla en alto, siendo el primero de los campeones en ejecutar un hechizo.

Respirando hondo para serenarse, Albus siguió su camino.

Conforme subía, se daba cuenta de que se mareaba un poco y que el sendero que seguía se perdía al volverse más empinado. Al echar un vistazo hacia abajo, sentía que iba un poco más arriba de la mitad del recorrido, pero no podría jurarlo. ¡Merlín! ¿Por qué deseaba que estuviera Aberforth con él? Por la sencilla razón de que su hermano hallaría la forma de maldecir su suerte y hacerlo reír al mismo tiempo.

Albus meneó la cabeza, haciendo a un lado el recuerdo de su hermano. No era el momento ni el lugar. Mucho menos el lugar.

Con movimientos cuidadosos, se movió por aquella especie de cornisa natural en la roca, que se arriesgó a tomar para llegar a un punto más arriba. Si conseguía acortar por allí, se ahorraría un conjuro o dos. Llevaba cuidadosa cuenta de todos los que había empleado, así sabría cuándo parar y tener disponible el del banderín. Mirando hacia arriba, el cielo gris y el aire frío lo deprimían, pero ya que estaba metido en ese lío, iba a seguir hasta el final.

—&—

El sol se había ocultado hacía horas y ya estaba anunciándose un nuevo amanecer.

El plazo de la prueba se acababa.

Después de tantas horas a la intemperie, Albus se sintió aliviado al descubrir que no le faltaba mucho. Por fortuna para él, no se topó con demasiadas trampas, aunque el yeti que le salió al paso cuando buscaba dónde dormir, fue difícil de dominar.

Menos mal que Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas era una de sus asignaturas optativas.

No pensaba en nada más que en acabar el suplicio. Si estaba en lo correcto, una vez que llegara a la cima y pusiera su banderín allí, le permitirían hacer toda la magia que quisiera y pensaba descender lo más rápido posible. A esas alturas, apenas podía respirar. No estaba agitado precisamente, era la altitud. Al parecer, su constitución no estaba hecha para ese medio. Lo mejor que se le dio fue no entrar en pánico, al tiempo que se repetía que le quedaban pocas oportunidades para realizar hechizos.

¡La cima! La vio al subir por un costado demasiado escarpado. Unos metros más y podría irse, preferiblemente a una habitación con chimenea y una buena taza de chocolate caliente.

Una sombra por encima de él lo desconcertó por un momento, pero no permitió que su atención se desviara. La soga que usaba en ese momento, una que le habían dado con un gancho especial en un extremo, estaba bastante bien afianzada, porque todavía no se caía. Sin embargo, en ese momento sintió que se sacudía, lo cual no era normal.

Se obligó a mantener la calma. Las manos le temblaron por los nervios, pero se mantuvo firme. No le faltaba mucho. ¡Por Merlín, no volvería a hacer algo así en su vida!

Finalmente, terminó ese tramo de ascenso. El agotamiento amenazaba con apoderarse de su mente, pero Albus decidió ignorarlo. Cuando acabara la prueba, podría despotricar todo lo que quisiera, aunque en privado. Solo cuando terminara. No quería quedarse sin aliento con el único fin de gritar lo frustrado que se sentía.

Cuando recogía su soga fue que lo sintió. Había alguien detrás de él. Dio la vuelta enseguida, haciendo ademán de sacar la varita, cuando algo pasó rozándole la mejilla. Algo cálido.

Delante de él tenía a la campeona de Durmstrang, con la varita en alto y una expresión muy fiera. La muchacha, que según recordaba tenía un par de años más que él, caminó sin darle la espalda, siguiendo un corto camino que parecía estar allí desde hacía siglos, el cual conducía al punto más alto.

El panorama estaba bastante claro, aunque Albus dejó sus conclusiones para después.

—Llega primero —le dijo vocalizando con toda la calma que pudo—. No me importa.

Como era de esperar, la chica lo miró con desconfianza mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás.

—De verdad, adelántate —Albus hizo una seña con la mano para que avanzara—. Apenas es la primera prueba. Ya podré ganar en otra.

La joven siguió avanzando de espaldas, poco a poco, hasta que decidió que un chiquillo como él no le supondría ningún problema si aquello era una jugarreta. Asintió, se giró y echó a correr.

Al segundo siguiente, Albus la siguió, sacando la varita por si veía una oportunidad.

Para su mala suerte, detrás de él se oyeron apresurados pasos.

¡Maldita fuera su suerte! ¿En serio los había alcanzado el de Beauxbatons?

Sin importarle nada más, corrió con todas sus fuerzas. Como era posible que se quedara sin aire, repasó de nuevo el número de hechizos que le quedaban y se arriesgó con un encantamiento casco–burbuja. Si podía usarse para respirar bajo el agua, ¿por qué no podía ayudarle allí?

El problema fue que le distorsionó un poco la visión. Solo esperaba que lo dejara terminar.

Delante de él, un manchón negro y rojo le indicó que estaba acercándose a la chica de Durmstrang más rápido de lo que creía. Suspirando de alivio, Albus se preparó mentalmente para conjurar el banderín en cuanto tuviera la ocasión.

La cima resultó ser plana casi por completo, como una explanada dispuesta para quien la quisiera en un sitio tan alto y remoto. Que hubiera senderos hacia ella demostraba que seguramente, hacía mucho tiempo, muchas personas iban hasta allá por algún motivo que, sinceramente, Albus no quería saber en ese momento. Dejó de escuchar pasos detrás de él, ¿acaso el de Beauxbatons se había rendido o le faltaba el aliento? Aunque quería mirar por encima de su hombro para cerciorarse, prefirió seguir su camino.

La muchacha de Durmstrang estaba inclinada, con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas y respirando de manera desesperada. Debió medirse, pensó Albus, pero fue algo muy fugaz. Con un horroroso sentimiento de culpa naciéndole en el pecho, la dejó atrás, al tiempo que se repetía, por enésima vez, cuántos hechizos le quedaban.

—Podría… —musitó, aminorando la marcha.

No, no, no. Sacudió la cabeza y siguió su camino, aunque le pesara. No faltaba mucho y si no cometía errores, podría volver sin problemas. Le quedaban suficientes hechizos.

Llegando a su destino, tuvo una vista increíble. Apenas pudo disfrutarla unos segundos, porque escuchaba alboroto a sus espaldas. ¿Acaso los otros campeones se estaban batiendo en duelo a lo muggle? Porque de otra forma, no les quedaría ni un hechizo para el banderín…

Sacudió la cabeza de nuevo. Ahí estaba, divagando con lo que pasaba con otros en vez de centrarse. Los profesores le decían que era uno de sus pocos defectos, el tener un montón de ideas cruzándose en su mente cuando debía centrarse en una en particular. ¿Qué querían? Todo le llamaba la atención, todo le daba curiosidad. Quizá por eso sus estudios iban tan bien: nunca se cansaba de aprender algo nuevo, jamás dejaba de maravillarse con la magia, por más que ésta le hubiera hecho daño a la dulce Ariana…

Sí, la dulce y herida Ariana merecía un hermano que diera lo mejor de sí en esa locura, ¿y por qué no?, también el gruñón de Aberforth.

Así, dando los últimos pasos, agitó la varita con una complicada floritura y musitó el hechizo que necesitaba para tener el banderín en las manos.

—&—

Sonriendo, Albus se enteró de algunos detalles en las siguientes horas.

La prueba había marchado bien, para los estándares del Torneo. Ningún campeón estaba herido de gravedad ni mucho menos muerto; por otro lado, las criaturas que habían colocado en algunas de las trampas tampoco habían sufrido daños y serían devueltas a sus respectivos hábitats sin pérdida de tiempo. Al campeón de Beauxbatons se le podía ver un ojo morado, pero el muy engreído era lo bastante listo para no admitir que era a causa del puñetazo de una chica, cosa que en lo personal, a Albus le causaba mucha gracia.

De hecho, el ver al presumido que llegó en último a la cima de la montaña, fue lo que le dio tema de conversación con la campeona de Durmstrang, que tan fría le pareciera al principio. En cuanto pudieron entenderse (porque ella hablaba un poco de inglés, aunque con un acento demasiado cerrado), lo primero que hizo fue darle las gracias por dejarla pasar primero en la montaña, aunque ella fue tan torpe como para echar a perder la ocasión. Albus le contestó que no había problema y luego ella confesó que se dejó llevar un poco por su frustración cuando le pegó al de Beauxbatons, pero fuera de eso no podía quejarse, le había ido bien.

Fue en ese momento, ya a salvo y llevando la delantera en el marcador del Torneo, que Albus sintió por primera vez que podía salir vivo de ese enredo.

Y si hacía amigos por el camino, mucho mejor.

—&—

 _Bienvenidos sean a la prueba de mayo del Torneo… Aunque sus relojes y el mío digan que ya es junio._

 _La culpa la tuvo mi inspiración y algo de mi desidia, debo admitirlo. ¡Ah, y el acertijo! Una parte pude descifrar, pero no lo suficiente como para haber comenzado a escribir esto antes de que el plazo se me viniera descaradamente encima. Menos mal que la condición de Albus participando en una edición del Torneo nunca especificó cuál colegio sería sede, así que las montañas (donde quería ubicar la prueba) me hicieron pensar de inmediato en Durmstrang._

 _Sé que no es mi mejor trabajo para el Torneo, pero créanme, tienen suerte de que esté presentando esta idea, con los días que he tenido y que la inspiración es una ingrata. Además, lo que más quería mostrar era que Albus, aunque fue como candidato por Hogwarts a esta edición del Torneo, realmente no esperaba ser elegido, no con la edad que tenía y viendo que los demás estaban mejor preparados que él. Aquí me estoy aferrando a la suposición de que en ediciones anteriores al Torneo de 1994-1995, no se restringía la edad de los contendientes y que seguramente el director de Hogwarts de aquel entonces, viendo que Albus era muy listo, pensó que podría ser una opción poco probable, pero buena. ¡Vaya que se les descontroló la jugada!_

 _Cuídense mucho, espero que la historia les gustara un poquitín y nos leemos el próximo mes._


End file.
